


CABALLERO

by Lagt



Series: ducktales fusions [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi, della is here to add angst, donald jose and panchito fuse, fusion au, mickey organize a party, oswald is a nice asshole, song fic?????, there is a song from "rio"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: << well man...  congrats! But tell me how should we call you? >> asked the rabbit.The bird stop looking at his reflection to stop a second to think, then he smiled and did a bow<< you can call me Caballero! >>donald panchito and josè fuse in college!
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Mickey Mouse & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Series: ducktales fusions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002552
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	CABALLERO

The bass was pumping loudly in rhythm with Donald’s heart. He was wearing a black shirt of the Birdvana. He passed his hand into his “emo hair” as Della called them. 

It was supposed to be an intimate thing, just them and the gang but as always mickey went overboard and the whole school seemed to be attending the party. 

<< I hate this >> a voice said near Donald. 

The young duck smiled. << you hate everything your brother does Ozzy >> said Donald looking to his right. Near him in a leather jacket and light blue shirt was Oswald Rabbit, Mickey’s older brother. 

<< I don’t hate that he made me know you and Ortensia, and don’t call me Ozzy. >> huffed the rabbit. 

Donald huffed a laugh. Oswald and Mickey were brothers because their dad tough that a kid would have felt lonely so he adopted two. While Mickey was usually indicated as the golden child, Oswald was the troublemaker. Although saying that Oswald hated Mickey was a lie, an unspoken secret of sorts. 

Especially for Donald who had witnessed Oswald getting into more than one fight with bullies that decided to fuck with Mickey, Donald or Goofy. Oswald was the big brother of the group, even if he liked to deny such title. But thanks to him Donald also witnessed the extent of Mickey venomous tongue, their fights were epic and scary but it was their way of telling “don’t worry I'm perfectly fine”. 

<< Whatever you say Ozzy.>>

The older student glared at him. 

<< Shouldn’t you be with those boyfriends of yours? >>

Donald blushed but made a shy smile. 

<< they went to set up the music. >> he answered 

At his friend reaction Oswald smirked. << oooh? Have they finally got the guts to ask you out Donnie? >>

Donald blush got redder and with a laugh Oswald started to walk away << I'm gonna find Ortensia. See you later man. >>

Before Donald could say anything an upbeat tune started blasting from the speakers. 

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

__

__Donald turned to the dj stations and found himself in front of his two boyfriends. Josè was wearing a black t-shirt of Nico and Pedro, two pretty famous and young singers that just made it big in the US. Panchito was wearing a yellow shirt with a black sun on it._ _

__

___I wanna party_ _ _

___And live my life (my life)_ _ _

___I wanna party (party)_ _ _

___And flyyyyyyyyy_ _ _

____ _ _

____Panchito and Josè smiled sheepishly and without words invited Donald to dance with them. If Donald kept going like that at the end of the night he would have looked like one of the singers of the song._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Hey!_ _ _ _ _

_____Imma fly_ _ _ _ _

_____Fly just like a bird_ _ _ _ _

_____But you are a bird!_ _ _ _ _

_____Oh yeah, you are right_ _ _ _ _

_____So let me fly just like a rocket then_ _ _ _ _

_____Okay!_ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Panchito and Josè moved flawlessly to the music, while Donald started moving timidly to match their movements._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______Fly so high_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______where I need to come down for oxygen_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hey!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘cause once we started baby,_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ain't no ain’t no stopping then_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hey!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oswald was watching with Ortensia, the three dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< < it seems like little bro is finally getting some confidence >> he said _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ortensia smirked to her boyfriend << we gonna give them the shovel talk Ozzy >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both smiled watching Donald fitting perfectly with the other two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘cause I just wanna live my life and party_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hey!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________All I want is to be free and rock my body_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Okay!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________< < Hey Goofy! >> called Mickey excitedly << Look, look! >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The dog looked at his friend then looked where he was telling him to watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And looking Goofy did because in the middle of the dance floor there was their Donnie. Judging just for how wide his smile was, was having the time of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Been around the world_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And I wanna live my life_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________In Rio_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________‘cause in Rio_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________In Rio I realized_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Della was not sure why she had come to Mouse’s party. Maybe because she knew that Donnie would be there or maybe because around his friends she didn’t have to hold back and worry to be called a freak (it was one time why did she kept thinking of it?)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But seeing her brother dancing in perfect sinc with Josè and Panchito... she questioned herself if maybe she was just holding to her brother presence like a leech._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I wanna party (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I wanna samba (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I wanna party (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________And flyyyyyyyyyyy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Panchito wanted to scream. But not his usual self’s yells, oh no. Donald and Josè accepted to be his boyfriends!!! He wanted to yell it from the roofs so that even his mom in Mexico would hear him scream how much he loved the smooth parrot and cute duck (don’t tell him I said that Josè!)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I'm that samba samba_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Master master master master master_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Push out sound from my ghetto_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Blaster blaster blaster blaster blaster_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Josè really couldn’t believe his luck, he managed to gain and keep friends AND two amazing partners. Donald and Panchito were pure light to his shadow. They loved him for the smooth motherfucker he was (Donald’s words)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They didn’t care about his quirks and he didn’t have to put up a personality for them. God, how is it even possible to feel this happy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________You dance fast, but I dance_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Faster faster faster faster faster_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________You too slow, you need to catch up_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________You can dance and dance but_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Donald felt like his heart was about to burst. He never felt so in love with someone like he did with Panchi and Zè._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Della often said that he was the sea, well to Donald, Panchito and Josè were his sun and wind. They understood him like no one else (both literally and not)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He was feeling high on happiness and never wanted for it to end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So did Josè and Panchito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Maybe that is why they didn’t notice when they started glowing white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wanna party (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wanna samba (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wanna party (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wanna samba (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wanna party (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________And live my life (live my life)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________I wanna party (party)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________And flyyyyyyyyyy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The white glow grown in crescendo with the music_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Hey hey hey hey hey hey_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The glow disappeared_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Laya laya laya laya_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Laya laya laya_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Laya laya_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Laya laya_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________laya_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A single bird stood where before there where three. He was as tall as Goofy (pretty impressive for a bird), his feathers where a mix of green, white and red and his hair swooped to the side in a weird puffy punk hairstyle, his beak was half way to the three beaks, pointy, wider but thicker. He was wearing an open yellow shirt with a black t-shirt under it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The bird was still dancing and smiling to the music._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Oswald was speechless but so was everyone who knew the three._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Once the song ended the fusion stopped and looked around (why is everyone shorter?), when he spotted Goofy he dashed near the dog and grabbed his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________< < DID YOU SEE THAT GOOFY!? >> he harsh whispered looking super excited. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Goofy was shaken from his shocked state thank s to mickey’s whine << oh c’mon now I feel even shorter! >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The bird looked at the mouse confused_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________< < Mickey? How... why are you so short? >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Goofy smiled at the fusion << it’s not him who got shorter, you three fused! >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The fusion whirled around looking at his friend, then at his hands << oh... we... we fused >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Then he looked at his friends << THEY FUSED!!! I FEEL SO HAPPY!!! >> he exclaimed _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The other two let out an happy laugh while the fusion checked over himself with the help of his (Donald’s?) phone. Meanwhile Oswald and Ortensia arrived there as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________< < well man... congrats! But tell me how should we call you? >> asked the rabbit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The bird stop looking at his reflection to stop a second to think, then he smiled and did a bow_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________< < you can call me Caballero! >> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The whole gang started complimenting and asking question to the fusion. In that moment Ortensia noticed how Della was nowhere to be seen in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII WELCOME TO THE SECOND FIC OF THIS MAD AU  
> i have more fusion written away  
> please tell me if there are any problems


End file.
